


Sick In The Mind And Body

by goopyie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst?, Bottom Yagami Light, Fluff and Smut, L comes over, Light is sick, M/M, Porn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Top L, accidentally makes it worse without knowing, cliffhanger?, read it please i swear its good, sick light, there may be a second part if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Light wakes up that morning feeling absolutely terrible. He tries taking medicine and a nap, but nothing seems to take away the pounding in his head and the aching feeling all throughout his body. L comes over later that night, unknowing the sickness thats plaguing his lovers body.





	Sick In The Mind And Body

Light had woken that morning with a weight that he couldn't shake, a pounding in his head, and a sticky ill feeling throughout his whole body. But this sickness would not slow him down today, thats what he'd decided and he would stick to that.

He forced himself from the comfortable confines of the bed and into the bathroom to complete his morning routine. The warm shower had helped ebb the pounding in his head to a bare pulse, but the sickness was still present even after an hour of being awake. He'd taken some medicine to be on the safe side, but he didn't think it'd get too bad.

But he was wrong.

By midday he was in absolute hell. He could barley move without pain shooting thorough him, along with the energy it took to even breathe he was exhausted. So, even though he did not want to, he supposed taking a short break from his work and taking a nap might help.

Climbing into his bed had zapped the last bit of energy he had, forcing him to collapse onto his stomach and instantly pass out.

Hours ticked by as the sun went down, Light not waking until almost 7 hours later.

The weight had seemed to leave his body when he first awoke, leaving him lighter than he'd felt in what felt like forever. But the pounding had seemed to come back full force, leaving him in agonizing pain as he writhed in bed. Was it not for a knock at his door, he doubted he would have gotten up for another 7 hours.

He pulled his aching body once again from his comfortable bed and dragged it to the door. Taking a peek through the peep hole, he saw his lover staring back in his naturally creepy way. Not in the mood to deal with his, quite frankly, childish lover, he'd opened the door harshly with a frown prevalent on his features. Irritated already without L having done or said anything, he spoke curtly.

"What are you doing here Ryuzaki."

His lover, L, tilted his head inquisitively. "Hello to you too, Light. It seems you have just gotten out of bed, judging from your disheveled appearance. Unless you were with someone?" L peered around Light to look around the room.

Light huffed in agitation as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "Are you suggesting that i'm the cheating type?"

L looked through his peripherals at Light's clear irritation. "No, i was joking with you Light."

L straightened himself out, or well as straight as his spine could go, which wasn't very much. "I know you wouldn't cheat, you're much too prideful to do something despicable like that."

Light huffed again, this time rolling his eyes as he let his arms fall to his side. Some of the anger seemed to melt off him, revealing the exhaustion that lay underneath. "What are you doing here L?"

L seemed to have a moment of remembrance as he suddenly started to dig through his pockets for something. Pulling it out not a minute later in his signature weird grip was his smartphone, with a picture on the screen. On it was a picture of L, but cleaned up and wearing formal wear. "I wanted to show you this. Watari made me attend a formal ball for a case i'm working on, i thought since you have not seen me dressed up formally you might be interested."

The picture did pique Light's interest, as well as a small smile to his lips. His eyes left the phone and went to his lover's face. "You look nice... I would've liked to see you in person though."

L snapped his phone closed and returned it to his pocket as he shifted from foot to foot. "Then, next time i have to go to one of those i'll invite you along as well."

Light smiled tiredly as he stepped away from the doorway without a word, deciding to let L come in.

L took his shoes off hastily, glad to have his feet free again, before padding after Light into the bedroom.

The lights were off, as well as his computer. To which L raised a brow. Since Light was constantly working on something, it was a common occurrence for it to be left on almost always.

Light sat on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. His head disagreed with this movement, the pounding intensifying for a moment. 

L sat next to Light, inquisitively running his eyes over Light's form.

Light cracked an eye open to catch one of L's, smirking softly. "What, enjoy the view?" He jested.

L ran his eyes over Light's body. Though Light was wearing his pajama's, his bodies' natural curves could still be seen.

L met Light's eyes and smirked. "Yes, its quite beautiful."

Light laughed softly as he fell back onto the bed, his back hitting it with a soft puff of air. "Flattery will you get you everywhere with me..."

L moved to where he was now above Light. "I know."

L leaned down and caught Light's lips with his own, letting his mouth be preoccupied as his hands traveled to the top of Light's bottoms.

Light reached up and hooked his arms around L's neck, pulling him down more until their chests were almost touching.

L wasted no time as he disposed of Light's pants and underwear, throwing his off soon after.

Not giving time for Light to say anything, L rammed into him.

Light's head snapped back as he yelled out. If it were not for him being used to stunts like this, he'd be in quite the amount of pain. L pulled out and slammed back in, causing Light to scream out again. L continued with this pace as he caught Light's lips once more.

Their tongues intertwined as L rammed his length into Light's prostate over and over again, pushing Light to a moaning mess. This continued for a bit, L being rough with Light as they both kissed and moaned. Light was the first to cum, but since L hadn't finished he continued to ram into Light's hole. Sweat dripped down them both and onto the sheets below as they made love again and again.

L came eventually, but only after Light had come multiple times already. He pulled out and collapsed next to Light, they both being a panting mess.

Light couldn't gather his senses, his body overwhelmed by the love they made and the sickness still in his system. His body was too hot, but he shivered as his fluid covered body met the warm air. The pounding in his head came back ten times stronger than before, causing him to groan out in pain as he clutched his head.

His breathing was labored as L took notice to Light's unusual behavior and shook him lightly, recoiling in touch at the warmth of Light's skin. "Light, are you alright?! You're burning up!"

Light looked at L through the haze, trying to form words but only coming out with a slurred mess of sounds and groans of pain.

L panicked and shook Light violently to keep him awake. Light's head lolled to the side as his eyes fluttered shut, his mind being consumed by darkness.


End file.
